


What The Fuck Daniel?

by orphan_account



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiding at Ant's place seemed like the best idea after Dani fucks up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



Ant woke with a jolt. He heard what sounded like banging and the sounds of the dogs barking before he quickly grabs and puts on his clothes to see what was going on. Robin was asleep next to him, clearly not aware of what was happening. Sometimes Ant envied the Dutchman’s ability to sleep like the dead as he makes his way outside the bedroom as quietly as he could. Ant glances quickly at the clock in the kitchen to see that it was 2 in the morning. Who the hell could be knocking on his door this late?

He quickly shushes his dogs, ducking down to whisper to them to go and watch over Robin, as they sprint towards the direction of the bedroom. Ant peeks through the window as he notices headlights shinning bright that belong to a silver Mercedes. Another set of loud knocks before Ant finally opens the door to reveal a panicked and tired looking Dani Juncadella. 

“What the fuck, Daniel?” Ant asks his friend almost as a greeting. “I need somewhere to hide.” Dani says as he pushes past Ant and into the house. Taco comes running towards Dani as the dog tries to catch the Spaniard’s attention. “Hide? What the hell did you do this time?” Ant asks as Dani takes a seat on the couch as he fiddles with his thumbs, still looking panicked and restless. 

“I can explain tomorrow but I just need somewhere to stay that isn’t in Barcelona or in Spain.” Dani says as he looks at Ant. “Do I have a choice?” Ant says as he puts his hands on his hip. “Thank you!” Dani says as Ant waves him off. “Give me your keys.” Ant asks as Dani looks at him quizzically. “You’re car’s still running, you idiot.” Ant says. Dani breathes a sigh of relief as he realizes his mistake and tosses the keys of his Mercedes towards Ant. “You know where the guest room is and don’t wake Robin up.” Ant says before he steps outside to turn off Dani’s car. 

Dani was already in the guest room by the time Ant retuned inside and locked up the house and turned off the lights. He places Dani’s car keys next to his as he bends down to greet his dogs. “Bed time, boys.” He says before he makes his way back to the bedroom. Robin was still asleep as he slides in next to him. He hears Robin snuffle as he wraps his arms around his waist. “Ant?” Robin asks, his voice hoarse with sleep. “Go back to sleep, babe.” Ant says as he kisses the back of his neck. “What happened?” Robin asks as he lets out a yawn. “We’ll find out tomorrow. But now sleep.” Ant says as he feels Robin’s breathing even out as he feels himself slip into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Ant wakes up to the feeling of lips being pressed to his neck. The first thing he sees when he cracks his eyes open is a mop of hair softly tickling his chin as Robin presses more kisses on his neck. Ant usually wakes up first but whenever he gets woken up this way it’s usually for good reason. “Hmm, babe.” Ant says to make Robin look up. Robin’s face lights up with a smile when he sees that Ant’s finally awake. “Morning.” Robin greets him before he slots their lips together and Ant pulls Robin closer to him. 

Their hands were beginning to roam lower as Ant’s fingers skim the edge of Robin’s boxers when they hear the dogs barking up a storm. They break apart reluctantly as they get up from bed. Ant picks up their shirts from the floor before he hands Robin his shirt and takes the Dutchman’s hand into his as they check at what the dogs were barking at. To say that Robin was confused when he saw Dani Juncadella perched on one of the dinning room chairs as Ant’s dogs circle around him was an understatement. “Dani? What the fuck?” Robin says as he looks at his friend and Ant tries to calm his dogs down. “I just wanted coffee.” Dani says defeatedly. “What, how are you here?” Robin asks as he watches Dani get down from the chair. “Barged in last night.” Ant says as he flicks the coffee machine on. 

Dani and Robin watch as Ant prepares breakfast for the three of them. “That’s a lot of eggs.” Dani says as Ant places a plate full of scrambled eggs on the table. Dani was about to reach for the plate when Ant smacks his hand away. “Eggs are for Robin. If you want breakfast make your own.” Ant says as he sits down next to Robin and piles on eggs on his plate. “He can have some.” Robin says with a shrug as he passes the plate to Dani. Dani gives him a thankful smile as he sips at his coffee. “Are we still going down to the beach today?” Robin asks Ant as he chews his food. “Yeah. I’m sure we can leave Dani to clean up the house.” Ant says as he looks at the Spaniard. “What?” Dani looks at him in confusion. “I cooked so you clean.” Ant says. “But what does Robin do?” Dani questions. “Robin is a guest. You are an intruder.” Ant says as he finishes his food. 

Ant and Robin just finished filling up the food and water bowls for the dogs when Ant’s phone goes off. Dani was busy washing up their plates in the kitchen when Ant goes to him. “Do you know why Felix just sent me a message saying he’s on his way here?” Ant asks as Dani promptly drops the forks he was washing. “Uhm, maybe?” Dani says, suddenly looking panicked at the mention of Felix. “What did you do Daniel?” Ant asks him as Dani wipes his soapy hands clean. “I can explain.” Dani starts. “Did something happen with you and Felix?” Robin pipes up as he looks at the Spaniard. “It’s complicated, well, no. But I don’t really know how to explain it.” Dani says. “I swear, if Felix gets here and tries to kill I won’t try to stop him.” Ant says. “Ant! We won’t let Felix kill you, Dani.” Robin admonishes his boyfriend as he looks at Dani. 

“Felix went to Barcelona before he went to Berlin. We had dinner and a few drinks before we went home. He stayed over my place and I swear we weren’t drunk and it all just happened.” Dani says. “Wait, what? You and Felix?” Ant asks as he looks at Dani in confusion. “He kissed me and I kissed him back and we slept together.” Dani says. “But then the next day I drove him to the airport and he kissed me before he got out of the car and I freaked out.” Dani says as he looks at his friends. “Dani!” Robin exclaims at his friend. Dani looks over at Ant who was trying to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. “Only you would finally get a shot at the guy you’re in love with and then freak out.” Ant says before he falls over laughing. “Not funny!” Dani exclaims before they all hear someone banging on the door. “I know you’re in there Juncadella! Stop hiding from me!” Felix shouts from outside the door.


End file.
